A Second Chance
by Kasandra Wiliston
Summary: After the events of the Lorax, the Onceler finds himself with an offer of help from said Lorax to allow him to live his life that he had neglected to live because of regret. Now his younger twenty ish year old self, he finds himself pining for the young Ted Wiggins. Contains: YAOI. MalexMale. Slight pedophilia. And of course lemons. I suppose this could be considered AU in a sense.
1. Chapter 1

**C****hapter 1**

_AN:_ Wow a new story! What is wrong with me? Don't I have like 12 other stories I need to be writing? No but I saw the Lorax the other day and I'm aboslutely in love with the Onceler! And Greedler. Two words. Green. Suit. Anyway. This is gonna be yaoi. So turn back now if you're not into that. But if you're still here, enjoy!

_Disclaimer: _I don't own anything but stuff that you don't recognize I suppose.

* * *

"I won't let you down, Mr. Onceler!" Ted Wiggins smiled up at the hidden man up in his tall house.

The old man watched the young boy speed off on his scooter with a sad sigh, mumbling to himself, "I know you won't..."

The Onceler was left to his thoughts. He sat in his room, alone like he had always been. Regretting, grieving, lonely.

And the boy. The boy came into his life just a week prior. He could help him. He could help repair the damage that he had done. How could he possibly repay him?

If he succeeded?

It was several hours later that he noticed a light from beyond the boarded window. A smile slowly grew beneath his growing moustache, "Thank you, Ted..."

He looked back in the corner of his room to the lone axe, resting against the wall, beginning to gather cobwebs. He took a shaking grip on it before raising it above his head and hacking at the boards blocking the view. When they were all but gone, he set it down, allowing the breeze to fully dance through his greying hair.

The Onceler soon found himself, a week later in the midmorning sun, hearing his doorbell ring. A familiar voice came from below, "Hey, Mr. Onceler! I did it!"

He smiled to himself and sent out his microphone, "Thank you, Ted. You don't understand what it means to me."

Ted's adorable chuckle met his ears, "Yeah yeah. I'm sure I don't."

The older man couldn't but chuckle as well, "So, mister big shot has changed the town. What are you doing here now?" His smile faded, though the younger couldn't see him, "Why bother seeing me anymore?"

To his surprise, he grinned, "It's my 15th birthday today!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Happy birthday...? I don't have a pres-"

"That's okay!" Ted interrupted all too happily, "I have something for you instead!"

_That_ threw him through a loop, "What? I was not aware that was how things worked. I thought you were the one to receive things. Not you giving them." Although he would be lying to himself he denied being curious.

"Trust me! You'll love it, Mr. Onceler!" Said man cringed.

Before he could stop himself, he replied, "Onceler. Just call me Onceler."

There was a pause, in which he feared abandonment, "Okay, Onceler!" He let out a sigh of relief, "But..." Well, apparently it was only short lived, "You have to come down here to get it!"

Onceler reached for the door of his room without hesitation and got down exactly seven steps before freezing. He made his way back into his room, calling down into the microphone, "And if I say no?"

He watched a sad look pass over the boy's face and he cringed, ready to take it back, "But I know you'll really like it..."

The man blinked and he was suddenly towering over the young boy in his porch. He could feel himself legitimately gulp at suddenness of Ted's beaming face.

"Wow. You're as old as my granny." Ted grinned.

Onceler's bottom lip curled up in a pout, "I'm not that old!"

Ted shook his head with a laugh, and with Ted's hands behind his back, his grin widened even more, "Whatever, old man! Now close your eyes and hold out your hands."

Onceler raised an eyebrow, crossing his gloved arms over his suited chest.

Ted rolled his eyes, "Come on! You're gonna think it's awesome!"

With one last moment of hesitation, he quickly shut his eyes, thrusting out his palms out to the boy. He felt a small object being placed on them. He peeked out of one eye weakly before they widened considerably.

"Is this... This is... You... Ted..." He gaped at the smaller, "Ted, thank you..." He clutched the Truffula seed.

Ted looked down, hands behind his back, "See? Told ya, you'd like it..."

Onceler smiled after a moment, "So, kid. Where should we plant it?"

Head rising, Ted's lips curled into a deep, adorable pout, "Don't call me kid!" He stepped past him and eyed the stone circle with the engraved word 'unless'. He dropped to his knees next to the stone and dug a small hole with his bare hands. He gazed up uncertainly at the other.

Onceler slowly lowered to his knees and gently put the seed to rest in the hole. Ted covered the seed with the dirt and smiled, "Now we can replant the forest!"

"We?" He blurted without thinking. He continued after a moment's hesitation, "Don't you have a life? A family, friends, that girl you did all this for?"

Ted rolled his eyes, "Dude. It's cool." He frowned, "Don't you want to replant the trees?"

Onceler sighed, rubbing his temples, "Yes, I just- I just... I don't even know anymore."

"Okay... Weird, old man." Ted smiled jokingly. He glanced down at his wrist watch, "Hey, I gotta go now! Mom and Granny are expecting me back for cake!"

Onceler nodded, "Go. Have fun, kid. Happy birthday again. And... Thank you..."

Ted smiled, "No problem." He hopped to his feet, snickering at the man, who had slight trouble getting to his feet. The boy clipped his helmet on, and hopped onto his scooter, "See ya, Oncie!"

Without waiting for him to reply, the boy was gone. The Onceler had to take a few moments to gather himself and his thoughts. He slowly made his way back into the house to get a watering can and began watering the seed. A small sapling sprouted to the surface of the dirt.

He suddenly heard a faint flapping sound. He held a hand up to shield his eyes from the harsh light of the sun. A golden yellow bird circled three times before flying over his shabby house and resting on the tallest point of the roof. A beam of sparkling light came down onto the circle of stone. A small furry orange creature gently floated down until he was perched atop the rounded 'unless' stone.

The Lorax smiled, "You've done good, kid. You've done good."

The Onceler could only stare in amazement before dropping to his knees, and wrapping his arms around the creature, pulling him closer and tighter, "I'm so sorry..."

"I know you are. And I have enough power to help you now. You've helped us. The trees that will surely grow." The Lorax began.

Onceler pulled away to look him in the eye, "Help me? How? Why? And... After all I've done..."

He smiled ever-so-slightly, "Yes. But you've regret everything. And you've refused to live your life. And now that you've began repairing the damage, what will you? You're dead inside, aren't you?"

The man's arms slipped to his sides. His gaze fell to the ground, "I... You're... Right... Aren't you...?"

The Lorax nodded with a weak, melancholic smile, "I wish I wasn't. But... I can give you a second chance."

Onceler finally lifted his eyes, "How can you do that?"

"I can send you backwards. Age wise I mean." He smiled encouragingly.

He was about to express his scepticism of the very idea, but stopped. He had floated down in sparkles, didn't he? His thoughts shifted to an image of Ted. He shook his head. The Lorax tilted his head, "Is that boy that was here a moment ago a concern?

Onceler blinked, "...Maybe?"

The furry orange creature chuckled, "I can't really help with what I think is the problem. You'll just have to work that out yourself. As for de-aging, is that a yes or no?"

He had one last concern, "...Will it hurt?"

The Lorax raised his furry claws with forlorn look, "I'm sorry..."

As soon as he felt the piercing white hot power surging through him, Onceler blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**C****hapter 2**

_AN:_ I gotta say, this chapter was really tedious. It might be a bit of a filler at the end. So I ended it the best I could. I could have dragged it on and on but at least it's not as boring as it could be. Things hopefully will pick up next chapter. I really hope.

* * *

When the Onceler awoke, he was still in the sunlight. Though from the heat, he came to the conclusion that it was the afternoon. He blinked down at the dirt ground, and slowly sat up. His gaze traveled to his gloved hands and with shaking fingers, he slipped one of them off to reveal non-wrinkled pale skin.

He let out a relieved noise akin to laughter, scrambled to his feet and into his house to the nearest mirror. He stared at the reflection. He was no longer the old man with the greying beard that resembled the Lorax. The Onceler gently trailed his uncovered fingers down his young face in awe.

He laughed his relief once more, "L-Lorax! It worked! Hahaha! It worked! It actually worked!"

The furry orange creature hopped off his kitchen chair and stood beside him with a smile, "Of course it worked. Now you look like no time has passed. Though. You know. It has."

Onceler dropped to his level and wrapped his arms around him, squeezing tightly, "Thank you thank you! This is incredible!"

The Lorax patted his back, "Yeah yeah okay I get it! Don't get all mushy now!"

He pulled away with a grin, "I can't believe this! What should I-" He gasped, "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Whatever you want." The Lorax shrugged, "Go into the town? Meet people? Go see that kid you took a liking to."

He bit his lip, "He... He's not going to believe it's me..."

The Lorax smiled a knowing smile, "You'd be surprised what goes on in that kid's mind. Now go. Live your life. I'm rootin' for ya."

Onceler could feel the tears starting to gather in his eyes. He hugged the creature once more, "Thank you..."

"Thank _you_." The Lorax replied and all but pushed him out the door.

It took quite a bit of difficulty finding his way across the chasm and even into the town. This would be the first time he had left his home. He was honestly scared to death. He clutched the flaps of his green tailcoat suit in a tight grip and began to explore.

People all over town stared. He heard whispers sweep through the crowds with each step he took.

He gulped to himself, and turned subconsciously until he was almost walking backwards. "Hey, watch out!" A voice startled him, though he turned too late. Both of them were sent sprawling to the ground.

He groaned and sat up, "Ow... Um... I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Ah... You!"

Ted Wiggins took off his helmet and shrugged, "Hey, it's no biggie. ...Onceler? I saw you like three hours ago. You look like you shrunk."

A grin slowly grew on his face, "You'd never believe what happened!" He finally became conscious of the stopping crowd, "Um... Maybe we should go to your house and talk instead..."

Ted looked around with a frown, "Hey, don't you people have somewhere to be and do?"

The crowd mumbled and whispered, but dispersed slowly nonetheless. Ted put his helmet back on and hopped onto the scooter, "Hop on!"

Onceler stared blankly, "...Eh?"

The younger rolled his eyes, snatched his wrist and pulled him onto the back, "Hold on tight!"

With a screech of the tire, they were off. Onceler clutched the boy's shoulders tightly, "W-Whu...? Ha... Haha... Hahaha!"

Ted grinned over his shoulder, "Never been on one of these? Great isn't it!"

Onceler just continued to cheer in response. Several moments later, they began slowing until he pulled up next to one of the houses on the street. He put his helmet on the handle and took the man's hand with a smile, "Come on in!"

He opened the door and motioned for Onceler to be quiet. They crept up the stairs into Ted's bedroom. He closed the door behind him and motioned for him to sit on the bed. Onceler obliged and looked around the room. The typical young teenage boy's room.

Ted sat backwards on his desk chair, resting his chin on the top of the back with an eager look, "So? What's the deal then, Oncie?"

Said man looked taken aback at the nickname, "Um... Well... Oh, right. Well... The Lorax came back and-" He proceeded to replay the short story to the boy. After he was finished, he smiled at the awestruck look on the younger's face.

"You're kidding! You just-" A knocking on the door interrupted.

Both froze, eyes flying to the door. Ted's mother stared at Onceler, "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you come in with Ted. Um... I don't seem remember you..."

Onceler wracked his brain for an intelligent response, "Uh... Well... Friend of... giiiirl...?"

Ted coughed under his breath, "Audrie!"

"What he said." Onceler cleared his throat.

Ted's mother blinked, and smiled uncertainly, "Right! Well, yes. That's, um. Good. You're welcome to stay for dinner, um..."

"Onceler!" Ted answered before he could.

She nodded after a moment and headed out the door. Onceler coughed, "Um..."

Ted interrupted him, "I still can't believe you!"

Onceler blinked once, twice, before grinning, "Believe it! I'm not an old man anymore! Well... physically... I might be a bit mentally." Ted smirked. The man gulped, "I don't like that look... Stop it."

Ted just grinned in response.


End file.
